Please Don't
by wufinzzang
Summary: Jalanan Seoul di malam hari dan Ferrari menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya cinta yang tak akan pernah terungkap. Terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama. Sehun KrisXOC OOC EXO [sinopsis jelek maaf]
Malam itu jalanan Seoul sepi. Sehun yang kacau pikirannya memacu Ferrari nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Amarah dan rasa sedih benar-benar menguasainya.

 _Crap_! Sosok di sampingnya benar-benar mengganggu. Memecah atensinya jadi berkeping-keping, bercabang-cabang pada banyak hal. Sosok yang amat di sayanginya itu bukannya membuat Sehun merasa tenang, sebaliknya pikiran Sehun malah menggila. Membuatnya teringat beribu kenangan manis yang kini berbalik jadi terasa pahit sekali. Sosok itu meraih pipinya dan menarik-narik pipinya sesuka hati. Sehun jadi ingat satu kejadian di masa lalu.

 _"Kenapa dengan wajahmu sih, Sehun? Kau jarang sekali tersenyum, sekarang malah dahimu berkerut-kerut," papar seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Sehun di ruang tengah. Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, dan mengabaikan eksistensi gadis itu, Jill._

 _"_ _Wajahmu cepat keriput kalau kau terus-terusan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu," tambah gadis itu lagi tanpa mau repot-repot menilik reaksi Sehun yang tidak bersahabat. Tangan gadis itu terulur tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, lalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas._

 _"_ _Pergi sana!" usir Sehun sambil menyingkirkan tangan nakal Jill dari wajahnya. Tapi Jill justru tergelak. Tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Sehun lebih lagi, hingga Sehun meneriakinya, tapi Jill tak juga jera._

 _Jill berusaha lari dari Sehun yang marah, ketika dilihatnya sosok jangkung berjalan kearahnya, ia merasa dirinya beruntung sekali._

 _"Kris!" panggil Jill riang. Sehun yang sudah kesal berhenti tak jauh dari keduanya. Terpaksa melihat adegan_ lovey dovey _Kris dan Jill. "Sehun ingin mencekikku!" adu Jill dari punggung Kris. Dilihatnya gadis itu menjulurkan lidah padanya di balik punggung lebar Kris._

 _"_ _Kau pasti menggodanya, kan? Ayo mengaku Jill Wu," ujar Kris diikuti tawa ringan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak luwes memeluk Jill yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Dan Sehun berharap memorinya terlalu penuh hingga tak harus menyimpan adegan itu dalam memorinya, tapi tentu permohonannya sia-sia. Karena justru, sakit hatinya membuat memori itu melekat erat di ingatannya._

Sehun yang kacau pikirannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Suasana dalam Ferrari nya benar-benar canggung—seperti membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Sosok di sampingnya yang sedari tadi cerewet membicarakan ini dan itu juga diam. Kedua celah bibirnya mengatup rapat dan pikirannya melayang-layang.

Dalam suasana seperti ini, Sehun jadi ingat tadi ia melihat gadis itu berdiri canggung dengan dress pernikahannya yang terlihat manis. Ah ya, menikah. Kris dan Jill menikah tadi. Ugh, sesuatu dalam dadanya berdentum keras sekali, mendesak air matanya untuk keluar.

Pikiran Sehun dalam cabang yang lain memikirkan hari dimana ia berdiri canggung. Menatap Kris dan Jill yang saling berpelukkan hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun sadar hatinya sakit saat itu. Tapi kakinya tak bisa diajak bergerak untuk sekedar menjauh. Matanya menatap, penuh iri dan penyesalan.

Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik untuk sedikit menjauh dan tak perlu melihat adegan itu, ia menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. _Bagaimana ini ya_ _Tuhan? Aku benar-benar mencintainya._ Pikirnya saat itu.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya dengan kesal. Kris dan Jill yang suka memamerkan kedekatan mereka dihadanpannya benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Meski Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan kekesalannya secara gamblang di hadapan mereka. Memori Sehun yang kacau balau tiba-tiba memunculkan potongan adegan yang lain.

 _"_ _Kami akan menikah, Sehun," kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Jill membuat Sehun mendongak seketika. Ditatapnya Kris,meminta pembenaran atas pernyataan Jill barusan. Dan agaknya Kris menyadarinya karena detik berikutnya ia mengangguk mantap. Bibir Kris mengulas senyum yang lebar sekali (Sehun sampai khawatir bibir Kris akan robek karena sangat lebarnya senyum Kris—Kris bukan tipe yang banyak tersenyum)._

 _"_ _Lihat! Cincinnya cantik sekali Hun! Iyakan?" seru Jill senang sambil mengangkat jemarinya tinggi-tinggi. Memamerkan cincin pertunangannya yang terlihat menggelikan dimata Sehun. Kris ikut-ikutan mengangkat jemarinya tinggi-tinggi. Dan Sehun rasa, karena terlalu menggelikannya cincin Kris dan Jill, ia jadi merasa pusing dan tidak enak badan._ Kinda weird, huh?

 _"_ _Yay! Kita akan menikah" seru Jill riang kemudian memeluk lengan besar Kris di sebelahnya. Sementara Sehun mendecih dalam hati._

Tawa kecil Sehun yang terdengar sumbang memenuhi Ferrari putih itu sesaat. Cincin yang menggelikan itu ya? Memorinya yang menyedihkan tiba-tiba menghadirkan potongan kejadian lain yang belum lama ini terjadi.

 _Sehun mengintip keluar. Dilihatnya Kris yang masih sibuk menyalami sendiri tamu-tamunya yang datang. Sehun menatapnya bosan. Ketika kemudian seoarang gadis turun dari sebuah tangga dengan gaun pernikahan selutut yang terlihat manis, atensi Sehun tersita sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun, yang dibalas Sehun dengan lambaian lemah._

 _"_ _Bagus tidak?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berputar di hadapan Sehun._

 _Sehun mengangat ibu jarinya kemudian berkata "ya" dengan suara sumbang yang menyedihkan. Beruntungnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari suara Sehun yang bergetar._

 _"_ _Lihat, cincinnya masih kupakai. Bagus sih, aku jadi tidak tega menggantinya dengan cincin pernikahan," gurau Jill dengan nada disedih-sedihkan._

 _"_ _Wah, jadi kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah denganku ya?" gurau Kris yang tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dengan Sehun dan Jill. Jill terkekeh dengan candaan Kris dan buru-buru menangkis candaan Kris dengan candaan lainnya._

And there they go again _. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya kesal. Menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu bermesraan di hadapannya. Menyebalkan._

Mata Sehun mulai terasa perih dan berair. Sial. Bahkan di saat terakhir gadis itu masih menyiksanya lagi. Seakan pameran kemesraan mereka selama ini masih belum cukup juga menyakitinya.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu meminta dirinya berfoto dengan ceria di acara pernikahannya sementara Sehun menyesali banyak hal? Jangankan tersenyum, bahkan merasakan badannya sendiri pun kesusahan saking kebasnya Sehun merasakan sakit. Sehun jadi mendesis sebal sendiri.

 _"Hun? Kenapa di sini? Acaranya membosankan ya?" sapa Kris_ _jenaka sambil menempatkan badannya di samping Sehun_ _yang duduk di atas balkon. Sehun menelan ludahnya perih. Berharap suaranya tak terdengar sedih maupun sumbang._

 _"_ _Pusing sedikit. Kau kan tau aku tidak begitu suka keramaian," balas Sehun jujur. Meski hal lain lebih mendasari keberadaannya di balkon. "_ _Kenapa kemari? Acaranya kan belum selesai?"_

 _"_ _Oh itu, Jill ingin kita foto bertiga. Untuk kenang-kenangan katanya,_ _lagipula kau kan salah satu_ bestman _kami. K_ _au mau mengabulkannya_ _, kan?" Kris menatapnya memohon dan Sehun tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya._

 _"_ _Ya, setelah itu aku bisa pulang, kan?" pernyataan Sehun langsung disambut tawa renyah Kris._

 _"_ _Ya, tentu saja. Beristirahatlah kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan," lalu Kris menggeretnya untuk berdiri di sebelah Jill. Mengapit gadis kekanakan itu dengan Kris di sisi lainnya._

 _Tangan Jill yang tidak digunakan membawa bouquet menggamit lengan Kris lembut, meski begitu masih bisa dilihatnya gadis itu tampak kegirangan sekali . Sehun menatap mereka iri, rasa sedih dan sesal memenuhi hatinya makin dalam. Tuhan,_ _tolong aku. Mohon Sehun dalam hati._

CKIITT

Sehun membanting setirnya untuk menepi. Matanya yang berair sudah terasa buram dan berkabut seperti pikirannya saat ini. Ia menangis keras-keras. Tak lagi mempersalahkan eksistensi sosok di sebelahnya. Terserah saja kalau ia melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Toh Sehun memang merasa buruk sekali. Dan lagi, ia juga sadar bahwa eksistensi sosok itu di sampingnya juga tidak nyata.

" _DAMMIT! I HATE YOU JILL! I HATE YOU!_ " umpatnya keras.

Sehun menarik foto di jok belakangnya dengan kasar. Di dalamnya ada ia sendiri, bersama Kris dan Jill dalam acara pernikahan mereka. Sehun menangisi foto itu.

Sehun menangisi ketololannya. Sehun menangisi sakit hatinya. Sehun menangisi pernikahan mereka yang bahagia. Sehun menangisi kebodohan hatinya yang mencintai Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris, kenapa kau tidak dapat melihatnya? Aku mencintaimu," aku Sehun sambil terisak. Di tatapnya sosok samar di samping kursi kemudinya. Ya, di sanalah dia. Kris, dalam bayangan Sehun.


End file.
